legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Jaguars/Gallery
Blackbeard's Treasure Map.png|link=Blackbeard's Treasure Map|Blackbeard's Treasure Map Hidden-temple-celebration-o.gif|link=Blackbeard's Treasure Map Tumblr mr8xvcHDdK1qdxpbvo1 400.gif|link=Blackbeard's Treasure Map Blackbeard6.jpg|link=Blackbeard's Treasure Map Map-blackbeardstreasuremap.jpg|link=Blackbeard's Treasure Map Golden Cup of Belshazzar.png|link=The Golden Cup of Belshazzar|The Golden Cup of Belshazzar Bel2.jpg|link=The Golden Cup of Belshazzar Bel6.jpg|link=The Golden Cup of Belshazzar Map-goldencup.jpg|link=The Golden Cup of Belshazzar Elizabeth I's Golden Ship.png|link=Elizabeth I's Golden Ship|Elizabeth I's Golden Ship Joe Carlosi.jpg|link=Joe Carlosi|Joe Carlosi Elizabeth6.jpg|link=Elizabeth I's Golden Ship Map-goldenship.jpg|link=Elizabeth I's Golden Ship Leslie Ann Wilson.jpg|link=Leslie Ann Wilson|Leslie Ann Wilson Saladin2.jpg|link=The Star of Sultan Saladin Keys to the Alhambra.jpg|link=The Keys to the Alhambra|The Keys to the Alhambra Map-keys.jpg|link=The Keys to the Alhambra Becca Wraps the Rope around the Pole.jpg|link=The Helmet of Genghis Khan Helmet of Genghis Khan.png|link=The Helmet of Genghis Khan|The Helmet of Genghis Khan Tayler Gold.jpg|link=Tayler Gold|Tayler Gold Helmet of Genghis Khan Goof.jpg|link=The Helmet of Genghis Khan S1E11 Victory.JPG|link=The Helmet of Genghis Khan Becca and Taylor Hugging 1.jpg|link=The Helmet of Genghis Khan Becca and Taylor Hugging 2.jpg|link=The Helmet of Genghis Khan Red Jaguars Big Hug.jpg|link=The Helmet of Genghis Khan Map-helmetofgenghiskhan.jpg|link=The Helmet of Genghis Khan Stone Marker of Leif Erikson.png|link=The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson|The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson Vlcsnap-2014-01-26-21h20m47s192.png|link=Keeli Garza|Keeli Garza Christopher Santora.png|link=Christopher Santora|Christopher Santora Temple1.jpg|link=The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson The Helmet of Joan of Arc.jpg|link=The Helmet of Joan of Arc|The Helmet of Joan of Arc Mask of Shaka Zulu.png|link=The Mask of Shaka Zulu|The Mask of Shaka Zulu Brittany Mitchell.png|link=Brittany Mitchell|Brittany Mitchell Bobby Nicholas.png|link=Bobby Nicholas|Bobby Nicholas Shaka Zulu.jpg|link=The Mask of Shaka Zulu Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal.png|link=The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal|The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal S1n25.jpg|link=The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal Treasure of Anne Bonny.png|link=The Treasure of Anne Bonny|The Treasure of Anne Bonny Ron Finds the Half Pendant.jpg|link=The Treasure of Anne Bonny Ron Tries to Escape with the Treasure.jpg|link=The Treasure of Anne Bonny Samuel Maldonado.png|link=Samuel Maldonado|Samuel Maldonado Letter.jpg|link=The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith|The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith Derrick Kujack.png|link=Derrick Kujak|Derrick Kujak LostLoveLetterHalfPendant.jpg|link=The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith Lucky Medallion Steps of Knowledge 1.jpg|link=The Lucky Medallion of Atocha Lucky Medallion Temple Game 2.jpg|link=The Lucky Medallion of Atocha Jeweled.jpg|link=The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma|The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma Vlcsnap-2009-09-05-19h35m32s57.png|link=The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma Anigif enhanced-5101-1406648010-7.gif|link=The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma Crown of Queen Nzinga.png|link=The Crown of Queen Nzinga|The Crown of Queen Nzinga Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon.png|link=The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon|The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon Napoleon.jpg|link=The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun.png|link=The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun|The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun Golden Goblet Half Pendant.jpg|link=The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun Attila the Hun.jpg|link=The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun Anigif enhanced-29218-1396912069-13.gif|link=The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh Vlcsnap-2013-01-15-15h52m51s133.png|link=The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh|The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh Anigif enhanced-28956-1396912104-20.gif|link=The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh Anigif enhanced-29742-1396912102-5.gif|link=The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh 0804-legend-inset-810x960.jpg|link=Promotional and Behind the Scenes photos and videos Tumblr n48ww9QcdI1ro8ysbo1 500.gif|link=The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass.png|link=The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass|The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass Hunting.jpg|link=The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland|The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland Yakera Retrieving The Ivory Hunting Horn.jpg|link=The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea.png|link=The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea|The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea Nate in the Pit of the Pendulum with the Royal Torque.jpg|link=The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea Encrusted.jpg|link=The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great|The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great Red jaguars by winter phantom-d4cmqr2.png Red Jaguar in the TV Movie.png|A real Red Jaguar (or cougar) in the TV Movie. Category:Galleries Category:Red Jaguars Category:Team Galleries